Modern wireless communication networks often are organized in a cell structure. In LTE (3GPPP Long-Term Evolution), cells may be organized in so called cooperation areas. Cooperation areas may be defined by one or more base stations (eNodeBs, eNBs) serving one or more cells. Between neighbouring cooperation areas, interferences may occur, especially in edge regions of the cooperation areas (CAs).
Interference floor reduction is a research issue for a long time, which led to many proposals like inter cell interference cancellation (ICIC), increased antenna tilting, SON optimization algorithms, scheduling, coordinated beamforming, etc. Full network wide cooperation would overcome the interference floor completely, but is practically infeasible.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables to provide a cellular communication system substantially avoiding or at least reducing one or more of the above-identified problems.